warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Drakgoon
The Drakgoon is a powerful 'flak cannon' that fires a spray of superheated metal shards; concept art of it was first seen in Livestream 17. It is a deadly short and long range weapon thanks to its high damage, variable accuracy based on charge time, and innate target penetration when charged up. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage, making it most effective against Infested and flesh. Advantages: *Second highest damage of all shotguns using the regular attack and highest damage if using the charge attack. *Has no damage drop off. *Great ammo efficiency. *Innate Punch Through on charge, can rip through tightly-clustered enemies as they approach. **Charged shot can punch through a body. *Shots ricochet once. *Great status proc chance. *Good critical hit chance. *Fires 3.5 rounds per second when spamming and has a 0.8 second charge time making it much faster than the listed fire-rate would imply. *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic; **Can tightly focus blast into a roughly man-sized target over longer ranges for high single-target damage. **Can fire wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **The charge need not be completed to focus it into a more manageable spread: Charging it half way yields a spread that is less dispersed than the spam, but less concentrated than the full charge, and so on. It may still punch through enemies at this point. (Needs confirmation on how much percent charged minimum.) Disadvantages: *No polarity slots. *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time and travel at an arc. *Extremely innacurate when fired uncharged. Acquisition The Drakgoon can be purchased for or its blueprints for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Shrapnel spread upon fire will narrow as the charge is held. Using Accelerated Blast and Shotgun Spazz will decrease the charge time. *Charge can be held while sprinting, sliding, wall running, and wall clinging, allowing for mobility and closing in on enemy targets. *The Drakgoon's high projectile count means it benefits well from Hell's Chamber, with a potential maximum of 22 projectiles at maximum rank. *Like the Tigris, the Drakgoon excels against the Infested thanks to its Slash-focused damage. There are a few ways to increase its effectiveness; **Use Point Blank for base damages, and Cleanse Infested for increased effectiveness against all Infested regardless of health and armour type. **Use Shredder to simply increase the effect. **Use Blaze and Incendiary Coat to add ; when combined with from Toxic Barrage and Contagious Spread, the resulting element is even more effective against Infested than . Notes *The projectiles will ricochet off of surfaces once, disappearing on the second contact. *The "Flak" from the weapon works with bullet attractor and can headshot if it enters the bubble at a high enough point. *Compared to the other shotguns, it has the highest Physical damage and Slash damage per shot. *Although it only has a 10% chance to apply a status effect, if all projectiles hit a valid target, there is a 65.13% chance that at least 1 will apply a status effect. **A maxed Hell's Chamber mod will increases the chances of at least 1 projectile applying a status effect to 90.15%, with a 66.08% chance of procing at least 2. **Adding Shotgun Savvy and Toxic Barrage in addition to Hell's Chamber results in a 99.03% chance of getting at least 1 proc per shot and a 62.42% chance of getting at least 4. **'Note:' These probabilities do not take the possibility of individual projectiles hitting more than a single target each, due to punch through, into account. *Damage of the Drakgoon projectiles seem to increase when charging the weapon. For example, the weapon deals 33 damage per pellet when uncharged, but when charged, it deals 54 damage. It is unknown whether the displayed damage in its UI is the uncharged or charged damage. Trivia *This weapon was introduced on January 8, 2014. *"Drakgoon" may be a combination of Flak and Dragoon. **The term Flak is derived from the German 'Fl'ugzeug'a'''bwehr'k'anone, literally "air defence cannon". This is a cannon that fires a shell that bursts in the air, sending a spray of shrapnel towards the target: the idea being that a spread of shrapnel will have a greater chance of hitting a moving target by covering a large area, as opposed to a single shell, which can only cover its impact point. **The word ''Dragoon refers to a mounted infantry trained that delivers tremendous damage against a squad of unmounted infantry. Thus relating the weapon's capability of spreading massive damage against a crowd of enemies. *This is the first shotgun to gain a Charge feature. *The Drakgoon is the third weapon to bear similarities to a weapon in the Unreal Tournament series (in this case, the Flak Cannon ). The first two weapons were the Stug (which is based on the Bio Rifle ) and the Miter (which is based on the Ripper) . *When it was first showcased on Livestream 17, the Drakgoon was envisioned as a Corpus-built weapon. In the game proper, it appears to be Grineer-built instead. *Prior to Hotfix 11.6.1, the Drakgoon used Rifle Ammunition instead of Shotgun Ammunition. Media Drakgoon-flack-cannon.png XXA0p5U.jpg Fkajs.jpg|Drakgoon in arsenal Tenno Reinforcements - Drakgoon Warframe 11.6 ♠ Drakgoon Flak Cannon Warframe Drakgoon A Gay Guy Reviews Drakgoon, A Faceful of Shrapnel See also *Stug *Miter Category:Shotgun